My Light
by SecretofRavenclaw
Summary: Harry is struggling after the war, trying to accept responsibility for what has happened. Can anyone break him out of it. Written for the QLFC Round 11


**My Light**

 **Author's Note:** This story is written for Round 11 of the Quidditch League Competition. It is written from the inspiration from a song lyric. The song is "How Deep is Your Love" by The BeeGees. The lyric I decided to use is "You're the light in my deepest darkest hour". The story is written form the point after Voldemort is defeated but the part with getting rid of the Elder Wand hasn't happened so Harry hasn't spoken to Ron or Hermione properly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the song "How Deep is Your Love"

"It's finally over" was the only thought running around Harry Potter's head. He had defeated Voldemort and practically all of his followers, a few had fled. But now he had to face up to the consequences his actions caused, all the death and destruction around him.

It had been hours since the battle had actually ended but no one had approached the saviour. No one could even find him as he had settled himself into a corner, as far away from the mass of people he could get without falling from the castle.

Some where deep down inside of him he knew that their deaths weren't his fault yet he couldn't help but feel responsible. They had chosen to take part in the battle but they wouldn't be dead if he had been selfless and gave up his life in the first place. Maybe that could have saved everyone.

Thinking about the grieving families around him only made the entire situation feel worse to him. Sadly he thought about the second family that he had now lost, as he knew that he would no longer be able to be with the Weasleys. After all he had caused one of the children's death.

Never again would he be able to call Ron his best friend or Ginny his ex-girlfriend. He had always thought that if he survived the threat from Voldemort that him and Ginny could be in a relationship again but it seemed that hope had died. No longer would he be able to spend Christmas around masses of people who cared for him, or at least did.

"I still have Hermione." he whispered quietly to himself. Now that her parents were gone and living in Australia without any memory of her, he was the only family she had left. Even if they weren't actually related they had a sibling relationship. Maybe this event wouldn't have changed her opinion on him.

"But what if has?" he questioned as his self debate continued. The more he considered his options, the clearer the future became to him.

He would be going back to a time like when he lived with the Dursley's. No one would care about him, he would become invisible again.

Thinking only made his situation worse but whilst on his own, thinking was the only thing that could be accomplished. Remembering all those that had died helped to ease Harry's burden but only by a small amount. Celebrating them wouldn't bring them back would it.

Thoughts consumed his brain as shadows consumed his body. Over half a day must have passed since the end of the battle and still Harry had not moved a muscle. No one had found him and he still hoped that no one would.

Sitting there only could only lead Harry to hide further inside himself. Negative emotions were taking over and controlling him. Fear, depression and sorrow were the only emotions that Harry could feel. Staying lie this for the rest of his life could lead him to his invisibility.

In his state no one would want to be around him, if anyone still wanted to. Having no one care about him would mean that no one could get hurt by him. Everyone would be safe and Harry could live a life without other people.

Footsteps began to sound near him. Around 100 metres away someone was ascending the stairs leading to his hiding place. A single wand light was guiding them around.

Shrinking as far as possible into the shadows, Harry hid. No longer was he going to hurt anyone. If he could get out of the castle without being seen then he could find a place away from anyone where they and he could be safe. All he had to do was get out.

Praying for the darkness to consume him on the outside as well as the in he began to wonder who it was up here. "Harry." Came a soft cry. Sadness could be heard in the voice as well as fear from being alone in the dark room.

From the voice alone Harry knew who was here. Only seconds later the light was in front of him and he was being pulled form his hiding place.

Climbing to his feet he tried to back away from the figure, scared of hurting them even more than he already had. "Stop," Harry shouted, louder than he had expected to. The figure moving towards him stopped for a second before continuing forwards.

Backing into a wall, he realised that there was nowhere to go. Looking at him suspiciously the person in front seemed to survey him before looking back into his eyes.

"What happened?" were the first words that Ginny managed to croak out. Tears of relief filled her eyes as she realised she had found the person she was looking for.

"You have been missing for 14 hours. No one has been able to find you and we have all been worried. Everyone has been searching for you and I find you hiding in a corner. What's that all about?" she ranted staring at him now with a mixture of angry and curiosity.

" I'm leaving" was the only line that Harry could get out before being interrupted by a surprised squeak from Ginny.

"No one wants me here. They may think that they do but really I am to blame for everything that has happened here. I am responsible for all of the deaths. You should all curse me. Forget me or hate me because give it a day and that is what everyone will be doing. I should leave now and become invisible. That way I can stop hurting everyone."

"No Harry that is not true. We all love you and need you. Okay people died but that isn't your fault. People want to celebrate and congratulate you, not curse you. Stop living in this delusion. I know that none of my family blame you and neither does anyone else in that hall. You need to snap out of it and see the facts not what your mind is trying to tell you is real." Ginny replied in a calm tone.

The only reply was silence but Ginny could see the clouds of depression and sorrow in his eyes lifting, being replaced with slight disbelief.

"Harry we all love you, especially me. Harry please come back to me. I need to be with you. We are better together than we are apart. I love you and I know that you love me. No mater what happens we can make this work. It will all be fine. Just stick with me and nothing will go wrong."

The final bad feelings were lifted form Harry's body and Ginny could see the familiar look he had enter onto his face. She knew that she had her Harry back. Stepping forwards he took her body in his arms and kissed her.

Breaking apart they both gained their breath before turning back to one another. "Thank you Ginny. I was in a dark place and you got me out. Your are my light, my pure good thing in life. I can't believe that I ever let you go. Ginny will you be my girlfriend again?"

A small nod was the reply but it was all Harry needed. Stepping forwards he grabbed her into a hug before intertwining their hands. Without a word they began their descent towards the Great Hall.


End file.
